The Cryonic FATE of Bukimi  Beginning part
by JeffreyHikariKurai
Summary: First 4 pages of my original own made story.


Chapter 1 - All That Glitters Is Not Gold

''Wh- what?...Wh- why am I here?...Wh- where the hell am I?''  
>A girl with waving blue hair looked around, gazing with a blank expression on her face.<br>The sky was coloured a vivid shade of pink, bright and luminescent.  
>Slowly tilting her head upwards in a confusing expression, raising her chest.<br>''W- Whooaaa...''  
>She looked up at the sky, watching the clouds, they looked exactly like cotton candy, fluffy and sweet looking.<br>Pink, purple and even white, were blooming up the sky with colours, her face was stunned by the amazing scenery.  
>Wanting to reach them was her biggest ambition at that very moment.<br>The pavements were coloured brown and looked very soft to walk on, it's almost like as it was chocolate.  
>They were dark brown with a lighter tint in the middle, covered with a square pattern with on the inside, a little star sign.<br>She raised her arm up towards the sky, staring at the vivid spectrum of colours in front of her eyes.  
>''What the hell, I can't grab it, it looks so tasty..''<br>Keeping her arm stretched and her hand open, thinking she can grab it. Her arm gracefully raised up in a weird fashion, as if it was a piece of string stretching out, and her hand opened up like a blooming flower, just by the time of spring. While stretching her body up, she aimlessly tried to grab something that wasn't even there.  
>''Ah, shit, I can't grab anything here, wonder if this is actually real?...''<br>Looking away from the above seen scenery, she closed the palm of her hand and relaxed her arm again. Suddenly, her pupils shrunk in size due to the amazement of what she saw before her very eyes, because right in front was a pure white delicious icing sugar road. With her bare feet she walked on the creamy white icing sugar path, that felt sticky, yet was mostly likely sweet and resembled pure white winter snow, but unlike real snow, it wasn't cold. From the bottom of her toes until the top of her feet, were covered in snowflake like sugar, so delicious you could eat from them.  
>''It feels...weird, but yet, so soft.''<br>''W- whoah!'' said the girl from almost tripping over the slippery substance.  
>''I'd better be careful, damn it's slippery''<br>Her eyes slowly looked down upon the road beneath her. Footsteps were set in the path. She shook her head while taking another look around at her surroundings. The oval shaped hills were made of colourful ice cream, blue, yellow, pink, red, the most astounding colours you can imagine.  
>The ice was thick and soft looking, with multiple layers on top of it. All of them had a side of rainbow coloured confetti and a coloured cherry on each different hill.<br>''I keep coming back to this place, but, where the hell is this located? I wish it was possible to eat..''  
>Continuing her slow walk down the path, the sky was pink and purple, still the same after all that time. The colours began to change to a brighter tone, shining, just like the sun emitting from the morning dawn.<br>She slowly tilting her head, looking above ever changing sky. A little white, dust like crystallized substance came soaring down from the white and bright hued sky.  
>''What is going on, is this sn- ''<br>Before she could finish her sentence, another white piece of substance came soaring down, even faster than the one before, It landed on the tip of her nose.  
>''What's this, is it really snow, well guess there's no other way to find out.''<br>She raised arm upwards gracefully and placed her hand on the tip of her nose, she laid her index finger on it and afterwards she wiped it off her nose. Moving her finger to her eyes, she closely looked at it and wondered what it could be.  
>''Hmm..., I'm not sure what it is...''<br>Suddenly, she pulled her finger back and quickly moved it towards her mouth, opening it and pulling out her tongue, she placed the white particle on the tip of it.  
>''Is, is this sugar? Well then, I guess it isn't that bad...''<br>Her face started getting a quite weird, but yet amazed expression, as if someone would react at a surprise party. Even more particles of sugar came soaring down and slowly mixing with the icing sugar path, that the girl had been walking on. She raised her arm again and slapped her right hand to her face while emerging a slight sinister smile on her face.  
>''Sugar rain, chocolate roads, cotton candy clouds and even a path of icing sugar. Man this place is crazy.''<br>The girl lowered her arm again and suspiciously looked around her with a glare on her face, whilst the sugar was still dropping out of the sky.  
>''Is that..?''<br>Right in front of her eyes, on the side she hasn't looked yet, was a huge river filled with chocolate like substance, and above the river was a another huge ice cream mountain, this time it was a blue coloured one with a pink cherry on top and turquoise whipped cream surrounding it.  
>The mountain also had a little slot on the top, where chocolate substance was pouring down in a river, creating a lot of ripples in the substance down below, just like a waterfall.<br>''I still do wonder where this place is loca... w- whoa!''  
>Out of nowhere, she felt a tremble down below her feet, the cream path began to fall apart and leaving nothing but black holes.<br>''What the hell is happening?''  
>The girl screamed with a hoarse voice, while avoiding the quakes on the ground. Black holes were suddenly appearing everywhere, in a random pattern. The girl tried her best dodge all the random black holes. Her feet slipped off the ground easily, like she knew some good dodging and avoiding moves. She suddenly stopped and maintained standing still on the ground.<br>''The black holes... they're gone... thank god. Why the hell did they just randomly appear on the path?''  
>She slowly sighed and folded her arms together. Suddenly, she heard a crackling noise coming from the river. A fragment of the blue ice cream mountain made a little crack on the turquoise whipped cream. It fell down at extreme speed, right in the chocolate like river, creating tons of ripples. The girl walked towards the river a bit, slower and slower with any step she made. With no sense of warning, the top of the waterfall began to move a tiny little bit, before she knew it, the waterfall suddenly collapsed. Chocolate came falling down at the girl, it didn't even look like chocolate, more like water. Her pupils began to slowly shrink out of a slight fear. And she froze still for a few mere seconds. After she was unfrozen she tried to run as fast as she could, but the water was too fast. Her body was hit by the water at full force; her vision went from a colorful place, to a pitch black view. A bright light appeared inside her eyes, making her vision bright as light. The girl woke up, laying on a floor inside a house, her face was covered in clear pure water. A girl with her hand stretched out in front of her eyes was standing before her, wearing a bracelet around that very hand, but no ordinary bracelet. The bracelet was made out of, oddly enough red shiny water and magically floating around the girls wrist, and was making bubbles and ripples like an ocean. The girl had dark blue eyes and silver shining long hair, and the back was tied up in a ponytail. Around her neck, she had a necklace with a shell attached to it. She also wore a school uniform which consisted of a black short skirt, white shirt with short sleeves, a black sailor like collar with 2 blue lines on each side, a long blue necktie, black shoes, and long knee length socks.<br>''Well, it's about time you woke up! Come on Bukimi, we gotta get ready for school, hurry up slowpoke! or else we're gonna be late again thanks to your shenanigans, hurry up and get dressed already, okay?''  
>Said the girl with the annoyed expression on her face, her eyebrows were sharp and her mouth was grinding. Bukimi dropped down on the floor while her hand was laying on her face, looking very tired and sleepy. She was wearing a long white shirt that had text written on it, saying, GAME OVER in black letters. She also wore blue azure coloured boxer shorts. Her hair was coloured light blue and had a snowy white highlight on the right side of her bangs, her hair was not that long, but not that short either, it reached until the end of her armpits. On her head, she was wearing a pure white coloured hat with cat ears, and around her neck, she wore the same necklace that Hachisu has, as if they were two parts of one. Her eyes were both coloured, her left eye was orange while her right eye was coloured light blue, and she had a quite petite chest.<br>''Jeez, Hachisu, why did you wake me up? It's Sunday morning.''  
>She sat up and started rubbing in her eyes, and took a gaze around the room. The room was quite big and coloured brown, but it was even bigger than most people would have their living rooms. It also had a ton of posters on the wall; most of them were either pictures of candy or just random objects. There also was a huge TV located at the far end of the room, with a big white cream coloured bean bag with a bunch of controllers from various game consoles on the floor in front of it. A big aquarium was located at the left corner of the room, almost filling up the corner. The water looked an ocean tinted blue due to the hued rocks in the back, but it actually wasn't, it was just a mere illusion from the reflecting rocks. Beautiful coloured coral was everywhere, and the water was the best seawater that you could find. In the corner, there was a citrine shaded little cuttlefish hiding. In the middle of the room, right behind of the bean bag, was a bed. It was quite a decent sized bed and the sheets were all messed up, it also had a big crimson curtain surrounding it on the top and a lime green pillow at the beginning of the bed. The room had quite interesting atmosphere to it, but the most interesting thing of all about it, was the balcony on the far the right side of the room. Through a door you could see a big part of the city. Although the balcony itself was well sized, the barrier was quite small, it was almost a precipice and it was supported by several corbels.<br>''No it's not Sunday at all, it's Monday morning. We gotta go to school... wait a second...''  
>She gazed her eyes towards the TV with a sharp look.<br>''You've been playing games all night haven't you? Jeez, Bukimi, I like gaming too, but you don't see me playing a game all night long.''  
>Bukimi moved her body towards the TV and sat in front of the screen, while moving her arms around it.<br>''G- gaming all night? Of course not, silly...''  
>She said with a nervous look on her face. Hachisu started to get annoyed and smacked her face.<br>''I see the GAME OVER screen right there, you know. Now, come on we have to go to school, I don't like it either, but it's not like we have a choice.''  
>''But Hachisu, I don't necessarily 'have' to go to school, I'm a Honshitsu, they won't mind, hehe..''<br>''Yeah, like you did the last time. You had to pay a big ass bill. Positive it won't work now''  
>Said Hachisu with an irritated tone while moving her hands to her hips and taking a slow sigh afterwards. The sun shining through the windows became brighter by every second they continued their conversation. Before Bukimi was about to say something, she got interrupted by a muffled voice coming from under her messed up bed sheets.<br>''Say, Bukimi would you just get your lazy ass up already and go to school? And bring me with you of course today, too''  
>As the voice began to sound clearer, a little Teru Teru Bozu plush came crawling out of the sheets.<br>''Ah, Chiteru, you're awake already. I figured as much, seeing you got really early to bed last night'' As Bukimi mentioned that, she puffed out another big yawn and stood up slowly. As Hachisu looked at them, she noticed the time at the clock and saw that it was getting really late.  
>''Come on you guys we gotta go to school. Now!''<br>''Okay, okay, let's go, come here you...'' Bukimi grabbed Chiteru by the string emerging from the top of the head and wrapped it on a longer part of her hair.  
>Hachisu quickly got Bukimi's school uniform out of the corner of the room and threw it at her.<br>''Now, get dressed and I'll see you in 5 minutes downstairs.'' said Hachisu while walking towards the stairs. Bukimi grabbed her skirt laying on the floor and waved her hand towards Hachisu.  
>''Yeah, yeah I'll get dressed, see ya later honey!'' She said in a humoristic but quite sarcastic tone.<br>Outside of the room, Hachisu was folding her arms together, impatiently waiting for Bukimi to get finished. Finally after waiting for a long time, Bukimi appeared at the opening of the door, looking tired as always. She was wearing the same uniform as Hachisu but instead of white socks, blue ones, and Chiteru was floating next to her with a piece of blue hair keeping him hold.


End file.
